


Explosive Reasoning

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny get a threatening phone call in the middle of the night and ignores every warning given to him. He and Mac are caught in an explosion. I don't own anything CSI related and am only playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive Reasoning

“Hey Mac, can I talk to you a minute?”

“Get your kit, Danny; I need you on this scene,” Mac replied. “We can talk in the car.”  
********************

Danny had been roused from a sound sleep by the ringing of his cell phone. And unknown voice on the other end told him to stay away from the lab if he wanted to live. The voice continued on to tell him not to tell anyone unless he wanted the marine to die. The call was over too fast for Danny to do anything other than listen in shock. When he got to the lab he ran the number and it came back to a disposable cell phone and couldn’t be traced.

He decided to tell Mac everything and ask for his mentor’s help but he hadn’t counted on getting called to a crime scene. As Mac drove them to a house Danny told his boss everything.

“How do you think he got your phone number?” Mac asked.

“I dunno, Mac, it ain’t something I give out,” Danny replied. “Far as I know it ain’t listed anywhere the public can get hold of it.”

“Were there any details or clues?”

“Not that I remember; just that I’m dead if I went to work today and you’re dead if I talked.”

Mac sighed. “We’ll just have to be alert while we’re out and working this scene,” he said. “Thank you for trusting me with this, Danny.”

“If this guy was serious, Mac, we’re both in danger,” Danny said. “You needed to be aware of this too.”  
********************

Ever since he made the mistake of telling Danny he regretted hiring him he’d been watching the younger CSI. Danny had been reserved and withdrawn, focusing on his work and trying to prove something. Mac wished he knew of some way he could talk to the younger man and let him know that he didn’t have anything to prove. Mac’s trust in Danny never wavered and Mac didn’t know how to convince him of that.

“The body’s in the basement,” Don Flack said joining the men. “Owners are at work and say that no one should be in the house and they don’t know who it is.”

“All that over the phone,” Danny asked as he tossed his jacket into the car. “Come on Flack, you gotta have something for us.”

Flack grinned. “You’ll need your flashlight,” he said. “And duck as you go down the stairs; there’s pipes everywhere.”  
********************

“I dunno, Mac,” Danny said as he was taking pictures, “does all this seem a little too convenient to you? I mean I get that call and then we’re alone in this hole of a basement with a body that no one’s ever seen before and it sounds like he’s not supposed to be here…”

Mac let Danny’s accented voice wash over him as he checked the body over. The younger man was right, there was something wrong with their crime scene and it really bugged Mac that he couldn’t put his finger on it.  
********************

Outside, Don Flack clicked his cell phone closed with a growl. It bothered him that he couldn’t be in the basement with his friends where he was supposed to be but there was no cell reception in there so he was stuck out by the car to make the calls. The owners were being absolutely no help at all and he wanted nothing more than to go and pound on them a little until they talked to him.

His reflexes took him to the ground with his arms over his head as the house in front of him collapsed.  
********************

Mac heard a familiar noise and reacted, his training kicking in as he tackled Danny to the ground, rolling them in against a wall as the ceiling collapsed, burying them.

“Are you okay, Danny?” Mac asked, coughing as the dust clouded around him.

“Yeah, you?”

“I’m fine,” Mac said. “I think we were set up.”

Danny raised his head to look over Mac’s shoulder. “We’re trapped ain’t we?” he asked. “What happened?”

“I heard an explosion,” Mac replied. “I think whoever called you last night wanted us to suffer a little before we died.”

“Yeah; I guess I should be flattered,” Danny said. “I didn’t think I made anyone but you that mad.”

The younger man’s words cut Mac’s heart. He knew he’d been touch but he didn’t think he’d done that much damage. “We’ll figure it out when Flack and the others get us out,” he said.

“I don’t suppose you can move, can you?” Danny asked. “Not that I mind or nothing but you’re kinda heavy.”

Mac smiled. “At least it’s still all muscle,” he said. “And I’m sorry, Danny, but there’s not enough space for me to get off you. I think we’re lucky none of that crap landed on us.”

“You think Flack and the others are okay, Mac? You don’t think anything happened to them?”

“I didn’t hear any gun fire,” Mac said. “We have to believe that they’re all fine and will get us out of here.”

“Well our crime scene is shot to hell,” Danny sighed. “It just didn’t feel right.”

“Your instincts are still excellent, Danny,” Mac said. “I should have listened to you and maybe we wouldn’t be here.”

“You don’t got to give me empty words, Mac,” Danny said turning his head. “I know you don’t trust me no more and that’s why you ain’t been working with me.”

“No Danny that’s not true,” Mac said firmly. “That’s not the reason at all. I know I make people nervous and you don’t. You’re a good teacher and Hawkes is at ease with you. That’s the reason I’ve been pairing the two of you so often.”

He could see that Danny didn’t believe him and the absurdity of their situation hit him. Danny was on his back with Mac lying on top of him with enough space for Mac to lift up on his elbows so he could look down at Danny. Mac couldn’t remember the last time he’d lain so intimately with another and knew how unacceptable his train of thought was for a supervisor.

“Danny, listen to me,” Mac said. “As positive as I am that Flack is going to get us out of here I want to tell you something. It’s possible we will die in here and I don’t want to join Claire with this hanging between you and me. I’ve never hated you, Danny. I’m proud of you and what you’ve done for yourself, getting away from your family and helping others. Those creeps down at City Hall and IAB can’t see past names and the city would have lost a remarkable CSI and detective if I’d listened to them.”

“Why’d you tell me about that, Mac?” Danny asked, shifting around. “I already knew you were mad and disappointed in me but to have that added on really hurt. It was like you didn’t want me at the lab no more.”

Mac groaned as Danny’s shifting brought their groins together. Pretty soon, if he couldn’t control it, Danny was going to know more about his boss than he wanted to. “I was hurt that you didn’t trust me, Danny,” he managed to say at last. “And my automatic reaction was to lash out at you. It’s my failing and not fair to you.”

“Uh Mac, you okay?” Danny asked.

*Damn, damn, damn* Mac tried taking a couple of deep breaths to get his body back under control. “I’m sorry, Danny,” he said hiding his face against the other man’s shoulder. “I haven’t been with anyone since Claire died and it’s not a reaction I can control.”

Danny was more than a little surprised to feel his boss’ erection pressing into him. He’d never even thought about Mac like that but was surprised to find that it wasn’t something that bothered him. And if they were going to die he might as well help his boss out. “Why not, Mac?”

“Too many reason to even talk about,” Mac replied. “I still miss her, Danny.”

“I know, Mac,” Danny said. “But you ain’t cheating on her if you start dating again. Any woman worthy of you would understand.” He pushed his hips up slightly. “Or any man.”

“Danny,” Mac moaned. “Danny, don’t.”

“Don’t what, Mac?” Danny asked as he thrust against his boss. “Don’t let you feel again? Hell Mac, you said it yourself; we might not make it out of here.”

“What if we do, Danny?” Mac asked as his hips pushed back against the younger man. “I know you’re not gay or bi and I don’t want this if it’s just pity.”

“Never really thought about it,” Danny said. “Well, once or twice with Flack in the showers, but I don’t pity you Mac. We can always just see what happens next.”

Mac realized that Danny was growing hard. “Are you telling me you want a relationship, Danny?” he asked. “Do you what that’ll mean?”

“We keep work and home separate,” Danny replied. He thrust up harder. “Kiss me, Mac?”

There were so many reasons to stop what they were doing, so many reasons it was wrong; they could get in trouble, harassment charges, gay bashing, problems at the labs, he still loved his wife but one reason it was perfectly right. Mac loved Danny too. He lowered his head and met Danny’s lips softly.  
********************

Flack was going crazy as the rescue crew dug slowly through the rubble of the house. He kept telling himself that Mac and Danny were alive and not hurt. It was the only thing keeping him from punching something or some one.

After what seemed like days the rescue crew called Don over because they heard something. Helping them shift aside the boards it was all he could do not to laugh. He reached down and shook Mac’s shoulder. “Hey, sleeping beauties,” Flack said grinning, “You got people out here worried about you.”

“Don?” Mac blinked against the sunlight.

“Yep, you guys okay?”

“I don’t know if we can run a marathon but physically I think we’ll survive,” Mac said dryly. “Now can you give us a hand?”

Both Mac and Danny laughed as everyone started clapping.  
********************

Mac looked up when someone knocked on his apartment door. He left the book he’d been reading on the arm of the sofa and made his way to see who was calling.

“Danny.”

“Hey Mac,” Danny said smiling. “Can we talk?”

“And so much more, Danny,” Mac replied. He shut the door and locked it. “If we ever figure out who tried to kill us we’ll have to send them a thank you card.”

“Why’s that?”

He grinned and pulled his new lover into his arms. “Because we wouldn’t have figured it out without him.” Mac leaned in and claimed Danny’s mouth in a hot kiss. “I’m just glad we did.”


End file.
